


Lowlife

by t_time



Series: Too Old To Live, Too Young To Die [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Sam is not underage in this, fuck their long time karate rival, she's just mad at her dad, so she does what all 19 year olds do when they're pissed at their dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time
Summary: College-aged Samantha wants to piss her dad off and decides the easiest way to do that is to go sit on Johnny Lawrence's dick.--Written as a one-off thing for a kink meme prompt.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Too Old To Live, Too Young To Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108130
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Lowlife

She could not believe her father. Absolutely could not. She wasn’t a child, okay? She was nineteen fucking years old, and she would think that would earn her some trust. Sam’s knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, easing off the gas when she realized she was speeding. 

The nerve of him, calling James a lowlife. Sure, she could admit she didn’t always have the best taste in guys; after all, Kyler had been a total nightmare, but still for her father to tell her she was throwing her life away? 

A car honked, and she started out of her angry reverie and began to move forward again. She inched along, pace slowed considerably as she realized she had no idea where to go. Home was not an option and school was 3 hours away, which left… nowhere. 

After a moment, Sam recognized a strip mall and realized she was in Reseda. Her phone buzzed again, probably her dad, calling to tell her to come home, or her mom, apologizing, or even her boyfriend, begging her not to strand him with her parents. She ignored it, turning left at the next light. She knew exactly where to go. 

Three turns later, she pulled into the parking lot at Miguel’s old apartment complex. But she wasn’t here to see her ex-boyfriend. Instead, as she got out of the car, she passed the fountain and knocked at the apartment she hadn’t been to in 2 years.

If her dad wanted to be petty and dismiss her boyfriend because he was a “philosophy loser with no goals in life” then she would show him what it really meant to shack up with someone who had no goals in life. Johnny Lawrence. He would have an absolute cow if she fucked a man his age. 

And not just any man, she thought smugly, his old rival, Johnny Lawrence. 

Her faith in the plan began to waiver when no one came to the door for several minutes. For all she knew, Johnny had moved, or died. He did drink an awful lot. She took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve, and knocked again. Maybe if he moved she could get his forwarding address from the new tenant. 

Still nothing. 

Sam was just about to admit defeat when the door was wrenched open, and, lo and behold, there was Johnny Lawrence. 

“LaRusso?” He asked, blonde eyebrows furrowing. He looked good. So good that for a moment Sam was taken aback. His beard had grown out again, as blond as the rest of his hair, and butterflies erupted in her stomach as she imagined him scraping it down her throat, marking up the smooth, pale skin. 

“You’re home, good.” She said, stepping past him into the apartment, acting more confident than she felt. Sam wrinkled her nose at the state of the place. Whatever spirit that had possessed him to get it together and clean up when she was here had clearly long passed. There were crushed beer cans on the floor, the couch, the counter. And the distinct odor of fried bologna and cheap beer hung in the air. 

“What are you doing here?” He insisted, confusion giving way to anger, and it occurred to her that maybe appearing on his doorstep wasn’t as good a plan as she thought. What if he wasn’t interested? God that would be so embarrassing. Still, she thought, in for a penny, in for a pound.

She took another deep breath and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. “You still hate my dad, yeah?” 

“LaRusso’s seriously sending his kid to fight his battles?” Johnny scoffed. 

“That’s not what I asked. Do you still hate my dad, yes or no?” She moved into his space now, a little more comfortable with the push and pull of this. 

His jaw tightened. “Yeah, kid, I still hate your dad.” He sneered. “That piece of shit ruined my life.” 

She had heard the story from her dad, and Johnny’s version from Miguel, and she could honestly not care less who bullied who in high school. There were far more important things at stake here.

“Good.” She smiled. “Because I do too.” 

Johnny scoffed again, dismissive. “You hate your father?” 

“I wanna piss him off.” 

“What does that have to do with me?” Johnny shouldered past her, heading deeper into the apartment. Clearly intent on ignoring her.

“I want you to fuck me.” His back stiffened. That got his attention.

“What?” He turned back to her, shock etched on every line of his face. 

“You heard me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to bend me over the couch if you have to and fuck me so hard I taste it in my throat. Hell, you can fuck my throat for all I care. I just want your dick inside me.” She stepped up into his space, taking hold of the front of his flannel so he couldn’t walk away again. Sam pulled him close, going up on her toes to mouth at the skin on his neck.

“You-” he voice shook as he tried uselessly to push her away. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Mmhm,” she confirmed, running her tongue down the line of his throat and biting at the tendon there. 

“Uh, why?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

She leaned her head back to look in his eyes and smiled when she saw how blown his pupils had become. “Because my dad hates you. And nothing would piss him off more than knowing that his rival fucked his precious, only daughter’s brains out.” She dove back in, laving her tongue along his neck and up to his ear, biting at the lobe.

Johnny moaned at this, head falling back like he couldn’t decide whether to get away or give her more room. 

“What do you say?” She asked, moving down to kiss the soft spot at the base of his throat. 

“We-” he moaned brokenly again. “We shouldn’t.” 

“Oh, come on.” She practically purred. “I know you want this. To get the best of him, after 34 years? He’ll never be able to look you in the eyes again. Never be able to insult you without knowing he’s insulting a man who fucked his daughter. You’d own him” 

“He’d kick my ass.” Johnny protested weakly. 

“You could take him,” she assured, pressing a light kiss to his collarbone. “Plus, I am pretty hot.” 

He huffed a weak laugh. Sam took his hand, which had been hanging limply at his side, and brought it up to her chest, cupping one of her tits. Her shirt was already pretty low cut, and the movement of his hand pushed it further up, pale skin teasing over the edge of her black top. Johnny’s hand flexed, almost reflexively, and her breath hitched. 

He still looked unsure, glancing back at the door as if Chris Hansen might come busting through the door at any minute to tell him the FBI were on their way. 

“I’m 19 years old, you know? Well above the consenting age.” 

“It’s still not-” 

“Please?” She interrupted, reduced to begging. “I need this.” She moved his hand down to her ass. “Need a real man to fuck me. My boyfriend’s a philosophy major, he doesn’t even believe in the female orgasm.” 

This seemed to do it for some reason, and Johnny growled putting his other hand on her ass, pulling her close to finally kiss her. She moaned into the kiss, surprised. She was exactly right about his beard, it felt fucking incredible. She pulled back, gasping.

“Take me to bed.” 

He moaned into her mouth, moving his hands lower to pick her up, bouncing her for a moment. She got the memo, and wrapped her legs around his waist when he did, groaning at how easily he was able to hold her. She ran her hands along his arms, feeling the muscles flex and shift as he carried her down the hall, lips capturing her own the entire way. 

When they got to the room, he threw her down on the bed. The breath left her suddenly, as she realized what they were about to do. Johnny lowered himself onto the bed, slotting himself in the space between her spread legs. She could feel the hardness of him, even through the layers of both of their jeans and she moaned again. Helpless to do anything else, apparently. 

He released her lips and moved down her throat, kissing and sucking. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he moved even lower, kissing along her chest and down to her tits. He pulled back for a moment, pulling off her shirt roughly. He returned his head to her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts and sucking at a nipple through the sheer fabric of her favorite black bra.

Johnny dipped lower still, kissing along the smooth planes of her stomach until he reached her jeans. He looked up at her, looking infuriatingly smug as he flicked open the button, pulling her jeans and panties off in one quick motion. She felt exposed suddenly, mostly naked in front of a still fully clothed Johnny, but she didn’t have time to wallow. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed, fingers scrambling for purchase in his hair as he licked along her folds. He sucked on her clit with the practiced ease of a man who had made countless women cum this way, the kind of head that you could only give after years of practicing, and she practically vibrated out of her skin. 

He brought a finger up to slide through her wetness and slid it into her with ease. He added another, and then a third, all the while never letting the pressure up on her clit, and soon she was clamping her legs around his head and gasping. He pulled back, looking smug, face all shiny with her slick and she pulled him up and kissed him hard, moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue. 

She moaned louder still when he ground his jean-clad erection into her sensitive pussy. “Oh god. Fuck me please. Need your dick like, yesterday.” 

He let out a breath on her neck, hot and unforgiving across the skin stinging with beard burn. He stood up and tore off his shirt, then his pants, swearing when he realized he was wearing shoes. She laughed a little at his desperation, taking the moment to slip out of her bra. The laugh died in her throat when he pulled down his boxers and his erection sprang out. 

Thick, she thought dumbly, mouth watering as she took in the flushed skin of it, the engorged head, the slight curve. 

He put his hands on the insides of her thighs, pushing them apart almost reverently. She whimpered a little as he dragged his duck through her folds before pushing inside her in one smooth motion. 

“Oh god.” She said again, toes curling.

“Fuck, LaRusso,” he groaned, dropping his head down to rest on her neck. “You’re so fucking tight.” She moaned helplessly. 

“Move please,” she whispered, small. 

He nodded against her neck and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, setting a punishing pace. 

Her nails scratched down his back before she brought her hands up to his shoulders, bracing herself as he pounded into her. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t think for a moment.

She found her voice with no warning. “This everything you thought it would be?” She gasped. “Fucking a LaRusso?” 

He groaned, hips stuttering before he resumed, harder than before.

“God, you’re so filthy.” She pushed. “I mean, I’m practically a child." He moaned again, louder, biting where her neck and shoulder met. 

“Fuck. I’m young enough to be your daughter.” He couldn't speak, moaning loudly, losing his pace, and she knew he was close. She went in for the kill. “For fucks sake, you’re fucking your son’s ex-girlfriend,” she moaned, and he came, hard. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she came again as she felt his warm release filling her up. Her entire body was singing with it, muscles clenching and releasing. He fucked her through the aftershocks of it, kissing her more gently than the circumstances called for. 

After a moment, he pulled out, and she moaned weakly again as she felt his come drip out of her and onto the bed. 

“Fuck,” he said, flopping down next to her, and she agreed. He got up suddenly, and she missed the warmth of him until he came back with a wet washcloth, gently cleaning her up. She wanted to stop him, wanted to let the cum just drip out, but she felt boneless and too weak to move. 

She’d never felt this relaxed before, not even when she got that deep tissue massage. 

“You good?” Johnny asked suddenly, looking concerned. She turned her head to look at him with some effort, smiling. 

“Never better.” He huffed, and she grinned, leaning up to kiss him again. 

Her half-baked revenge plan suddenly came back to her, momentarily gone, like Johnny had fucked it out of her. If her dad was gonna find out about this, she needed to spend the night, but she wasn’t sure if Johnny would let her stay. 

“You can stay if you want.” He said sheepishly, and she relaxed, happy. “You probably shouldn’t drive right now, I mean look at you. I fucked you stupid.” He indicated her loose-limbed body and she laughed, swatting at his arm. 

“Thanks,” she said, moving up to get under the covers. 

“Hey, I don’t hit it and quit it,” Johnny shrugged, looking a little defensive. 

“Not just for that.” She said, raising an eyebrow meaningfully. He blushed, like no shit actually blushed. 

“Anything to get under LaRusso’s skin, right?” She smiled again, slipping into an easy sleep as he settled in next to her. 

\-- 

The next morning Sam woke up to pounding on the door. It took her a moment to place where she was, but when she saw the blond head on the pillow next to her, she smiled. She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Johnny, and slipped on his Metallica shirt from the night before. The final twist of the knife, she thought. 

She made her way to the door, in no particular hurry, and opened it up to an enraged Daniel. “Where the hell is my- Sam?” 

“Hi, dad.” 

“What are you doing here?” He asked slowly, face reddening as he took in the fact that his daughter was most definitely not wearing her own shirt. 

“So, James isn’t good enough for you, Johnny isn’t good enough for you, who is dad?” She challenged, lifting her chin.

He was speechless for a moment, but when Daniel finally spoke his voice shook with rage. “Get in the car. Now.”


End file.
